Keeping Score
by smithereen
Summary: Chris Keller doesn’t get how there can be people out there that don't like him. ChrisNathan.


_PAIRING: Chris/Nathan  
SUMMARY: Chris Keller doesn't get how there can be people out there that don't like him.  
DISCLAIMER: These are not my characters. Although I'm not sure the show's Chris Keller would say awesome this many times.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Why aren't people writing Chris/Nathan? Come on, you guys, it's a slash goldmine!_

**Keeping Score**

Chris Keller doesn't get how there can be people out there that don't like him. Because Chris Keller is awesome. As in worthy of awe, man. But, hard as it is to believe, there are people who resist the awesomeness that is Chris Keller for no good reason that he can see. Like Nathan, for example.

Sure, there's the part where he tried to steal the guy's wife, but it's not like that was personal. All he really did, after all, was put the option out there. It wasn't like Haley had to come with him on the tour. Okay so, she kind of did have to because what woman can resist Chris Keller? But it's not his fault Chris Keller is irresistible. And besides it's not like he was ever really with Haley. They only kissed. It wasn't even like he'd gotten to second base. Except that one time he'd copped a quick feel while she was sleeping on the bus. But that didn't really count. And Nathan didn't know about it, so how could he hold it against him?

It's not like Chris Keller is holding it against Nathan that Haley chose him. Unlike Nathan, Chris Keller isn't afraid of a little healthy competition.

So what's Nathan's problem anyway?

Or even better question, why does Chris Keller care?

There have been others who haven't liked him. Shocking, but true! And it's never made a dent, but there's something about Nathan that gets under his skin. Makes him wonder about this stuff. Even makes him wonder how he could maybe get Nathan to recognize the awesome. Usually he just IS the awesome, and he lets people deal with it or not.

But for some reason, when Nathan's disappointed in him for pissing away their money it kind of feels like crap. Chris Keller doesn't really give a shit when Nathan is pissed off. But when he's got that disgusted, disappointed look. When he's yelling at him for hurting Haley, all trembling righteous indignation and wounded puppy eyes and heavy fists, Chris Keller kind of wants to take that look away. Like maybe do something really awesome. Even more awesome than the normal Chris Keller level of awesome. Something SO awesome Nathan will forget about all this stuff with Haley, and being pissed and disappointed, and just look at Chris Keller like he's a cool guy. With great hair.

So he sells his guitar.

As soon as the money hits his hand he wants to take it back. Cause it's his fucking GUITAR, man. It's perfectly tuned, and it fits under his arm like he was born that way. He's been carrying it around so long it's almost like the music is tied up in that guitar somehow. Like he's not totally sure he can make great music on his own.

But when he hands the money to Nathan, he feels a little bit like it's okay. Cause Nathan is looking at him a little different. And he remembers that Chris Keller is one talented motherfucker, and he doesn't need this specific guitar to be the musical genius he is. But Haley does need that money to record, and Nathan needs Haley to record to get back what he lost. What Chris Keller sort of took from him, even though it wasn't his fault.

He doesn't figure on telling Nathan about the guitar, because that's between him and the guitar. He has his pride after all. But when the empty guitar case pops open, he thinks, "fuck pride." Cause Nathan's looking at him really differently now. A little bit soft, and a little less annoyed. Like maybe a little bit he can see the awesome.

So Chris Keller does something kind of stupid. And he knows it's stupid, and that it's gonna get him hit. But it's probably the only chance he'll have to get hit AFTER doing it instead of before.

So he grabs Nathan's head on either side, real tight, right above his ears. Nathan's so angry and hard all the time, but the short bristles of his hair feel soft under his fingers. And he pulls Nathan in before he has a chance to say anything or punch him. And he crushes their lips together.

Chris Keller hasn't kissed many guys. Just that one in high school when he had that garage band. And that other one who was an intern on the tour. And there was that one fan. But Nathan's different from those guys because for one thing he's straight. And for another, Chris Keller actually kind of cares a little bit what Nathan thinks of him. He tastes like the peanuts they were eating on the road, salty. And Chris Keller has got this roaring thing in his ears where he can't hear anything else, and his whole body is kind of vibrating. Not so much physically so you could see it, but it's like all his insides are shaking so hard it kind of tickles almost. And he expects Nathan to throw him off right away, but he doesn't. And then he opens his lips and lets Chris Keller slip his tongue inside.

What can he say? Chris Keller is a really good kisser.

When he breaks the kiss he stares Nathan in the eye, and Nathan's kind of glazed and shell-shocked looking and his lips are swollen real nice. And Chris Keller says, "So you can forgive Haley now, right?" He grins a real shit-eating grin. "Cause you're even."

And Nathan pops him right in the face.

His nose starts bleeding, but it was absolutely worth it.

Cause while Chris Keller is laying on the ground cursing, Nathan offers him a hand and helps pull him up. "You fucking shit," he says. But he's got a tiny little bit of a smile on the edges of his lips. And Chris Keller just knows, he can see the awesome.

end


End file.
